utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Hijirikawa
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = DOUBLE WISH |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = AMAZING LOVE |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = Knocking on the mind |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = Most FORTISSIMO |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = Dream more than Love |others = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (ST☆RISH) |others 2 = |others 3 = |Nickname 2 = Masayan (まさやん) |Age = 16, 17 (Amazing Aria), 18 (Debut) |Height = 181 cm |Weight = 64 kg |Date of Birth = December 29 |Specialty = piano |Classmates = Nanami Haruka |Classmates 2 = Ittoki Otoya |Classmates 3 = Shinomiya Natsuki |Classmates 4 = Shibuya Tomochika |Roommate = Jinguji Ren |Family = Hijirikawa Mai (younger sister) (game only) |Favorite Food = melon bread |Least Favorite Food = milk |Seiyuu = Suzumura Kenichi (鈴村 健一) |Game Debut = April (possible partner)|Hobbies = sewing|HAPPY LOVE Song - niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE！, etc. = BLUE×PRISM HEART |Class Song 2 - eien no TRISTAR, etc. = eien no TRISTAR}}Masato Hijirikawa (聖川 真斗 Hijirikawa Masato) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村健一 Suzumura Kenichi). Appearance He has straight, dark blue hair, where his bangs reaches his eyes. His eyes, when seen up close and in chibi form, are revealed to be purple. He normally maintains a calm, stoic expression at most times and is not often seen smiling or the like. Personality As the eldest son and heir to the Hijirikawa Group, he was raised in a strict environment, making him very serious. His way of thinking is a little old-fashioned, and he’s unable to show his real self due to his serious nature. He seems to have some form of rivalry going on with Jinguji Ren, his roommate. History He is the eldest son and scion to the Hijirikawa Group, and thus was raised strictly. His first encounter with Nanami Haruka was when he was walking during a snowy day, he saw a girl singing with a group of children. After that faithful event, Masato decides to enroll in Saotome Academy to pursue a career of being an idol. Though his father refused the idea, he made a promise to only attend the academy for one year. Plot Game Original/REPEAT Several years ago on a snowy day while Masato was troubled and in despair over the pressure of becoming his family's heir he happened on a girl singing with a group of children. He was so touched by her simple and pure act that he was inspired to pursue a career as an idol. With some difficulty, he convinced his father to let him enter Saotome academy, however in exchange he could only attend for a year and had to take over the family business afterwards. Later it is revealed that the girl he met singing on that snowy day was in fact the heroine. Amazing Aria MUSIC In MUSIC, Otoya has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Otoya are able to be played: *Kishi no Kiss wa Yuki Yori Yasashiku (騎士のKissは雪より優しく A Knight's Kiss is Gentler Than Snow) *BLUE×PRISM HEART *Knocking on the mind *AMAZING LOVE (with A Class) *Eien no TRISTAR (永遠のトライスター Eternal Tristar) (with A Class) *DOUBLE WISH (with Jinguji Ren) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, map of the future) (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka Masato first meets Nanami at their classroom on the first day of classes, but he has already seen her before at the park singing with a group of children. Before Masato entered Saotome Academy, it was through Nanami that he found his desire and passion for music and a goal to pursue a dream of becoming an idol. Like Ittoki, Masato also has secret feelings for Nanami in which was realized during the time the members of STARISH chose Nanami to be their debut partner. Jinguji Ren A childhood friend and Masato's rival. They first meet each other at a social gathering when they were kids, it was Ren who invites Masato to play with him at the lake because he said the party was boring. As years passed by, Masato soon realizes that the Jinguji group and Hijirikawa group are rivals, thus he wasn't allowed to meet with Ren anymore. They soon meet again at Saotome Academy, and even share a room together. Masato envied the fact that Ren was free in his family business while he was restricted. After the debut of STARISH, not only was Ren his rival in the business world, but also maybe in love. Shinomiya Natsuki Masato's classmate in the A class and group member in STARISH. Their relationship between one another seems mutual since there hasn't been a time that both of them fought or talked properly with one another. Natsuki is merely Masato's acquaintance. Ittoki Otoya Also one of Masato's classmate in the A class and group member in STARISH. His relationship with Otoya is a friendly one, since Otoya was also the person who gave him the nickname "Masa". Both their feelings are pretty mutual since both have not been caught fighting. Game Appearance Trivia *His younger sister, Hijirikawa Mai, is only mentioned in the games so far. ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:A Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Idols